Godzilla Final Wars - Kaiju Battles
by Toho Monster Battles
Summary: This is my version of how all the fights in Godzilla Final Wars go.


Godzilla is freed from the ice to fight all the evil monsters.

Gigan lands to find Godzilla had been freed from the ice, screeches, bashes his metal claws together, and charges towards the King Of Monsters. Godzilla quickly ducks when Gigan goes to slash his face with his left hook, amd headbutts Gigan in the throat, almost knocking him off his feet.

Gigan recovers and fires his red eye beam at Godzilla, and tons of tiny red beams land all over Godzilla, sending sparks from his neck, chin, right shoulder, and chest. Godzilla is forced 4 steps back from this attack. He shakes his head and growls in rage. He fires his own attack.

He fires his big blue atomic breath, zapping Gigan right in his metal saw area, knocking Gigan down into a pile of rocks. Gigan is buried in the rocks. Godzilla waits to see if anything will happen and Gigan explodes from the rocks, angrier than ever.

Gigan fires one round of cables from his right arm, which Godzilla catches, but then Gigan fires another one from his left, and it wraps tightly around Godzilla's neck. Gigan then activates his metal saw and pulls Godzilla towards him to try and slice Godzilla to death. But just before Gigan has him, Godzilla fires his atomic breath again, right in Gigan's face, and his eye explodes into pieces. Gigan then collapses onto the ground with a booming 'thud'.

Godzilla kicks the knocked down cyborg, and seeing no movement, roars into the dark sky in victory. Godzilla then turns his attention to the retreating ship called Gotengo. He follows it across the ocean into a city, where he sees a strange spaceship blast a bright beam on the city ground and out of the beam appears...Zilla, the american Godzilla!

Zilla spots Godzilla, and roars, charging straight for the King. He leapt into the air and tackled Godzilla, punching him with his long arm fists.

Godzilla roared in pain and kicked the american lizard off him, into a building. Zilla gets up faster than Godzilla and fires green atomic breath into Godzilla's side, knocking him down again. Godzilla gets back up as Zilla leaps in for another attack, but Godzilla spins, hitting Zilla with his tail, into a building once again. The Syndey building, and then Godzilla fires his breath into the destroyed building, killing Zilla in a big explosion. He roars in victory once again.

Godzilla then goes to find a place to sleep for the night and settles down for a much deserved rest, He lies down on his side, head on the rocks and closes his big eyes, growling softly in a snoring manner. The stars in the sky above the island twinkled faintly, as the moon shined bright through the whole night.

The next morning, Godzilla set out once again, to find that weird Gotengo ship. But he didn't get very far. He is blocked by another monster and this time, it's Kumonga, the giant massive spider. Godzilla stands in a fighting position and Kumonga screeches and fires a giant yellow spider web in the air which lands on Godzilla.

He then jumps at Godzilla, tackling him and attempts to inject venom into Godzilla's body, but Godzilla fires his breath through the web in Kumonga's face, sending the spider off of him and Godzilla ripped the rest of the web off and got to his feet and kicked rocks at Kumonga, who began spraying a lot of web at Godzilla once again. Kumonga sprays more than 1000 pounds of web onto Godzilla.

Godzilla tries to shake it off, but it's impossible to do so while Kumonga keeps spraying it. Godzilla's eyes glow brightly red and he uses a strong power pulse, freeing himself from the web and fires at Kumonga with full power, sending Kumonga flying out of view. Kumonga was now gone.

Godzilla roared in victory once again. He then goes into the sea when he spots Gotengo and follows it to a massive bridge where he spots Kamacuras standing. He fires his atomic breath at the bridge, forcing Kamacuras to fly away. He the flies down towards Godzilla when he gets to shore.

Godzilla catches Kamacuras, but he gets kocked onto his side on the shore. Kamacuras then bashes Godzilla over and over across the face with his massive sharp mantis-claws, attempting to cut his face open. But Godzilla catches his right claw in his mouth.

Godzilla bites down on the claw with full force, bringing a loud screech of pain from Kamacuras. Godzilla then thrashes his head around, trying to rip off Kamacuras' claw, and with a mighty pull, and a bloody loud crunch, followed by a painful scream from Kamacuras, Godzilla succeds in ripping off Kamacuras' right claw.

Godzilla spits it out as the now one armed Kamacuras backs off. Blood was dripping badly from his missing arm area. Godzilla then fires his breath at Kamacuras, and Kamacurs explodes into a ton of pieces, mantis blood everywhere. Godzilla roars in victory as usual.

Godzilla then continued his search for the Gotengo ship. But another roar nearby makes him halt and look towards it. It's Anguirus. Godzilla roars at Anguirus who roars back, and then Godzilla charges towards him, as does Anguirus. Suddenly, Rodan comes flying towards Godzilla, and even King Ceasar comes running towards Godzilla. Godzilla stomps Anguirus' head, and makes a big leap across the ground. King Ceasar and Rodan collide with each other.

Godzilla lands and turns towards the other monsters as King Ceasar charges in for an attack. Godzilla steps aside and shoves him from behind into the rock wall. King Ceasar leaps off it and tackles Godzilla to the ground, only for Godzilla to throw him off and he lands back first right on Anguirus' spiked back! He lets out a roar of pain as does Anguirus from his weight.

They both get up and stand side by side, as does Rodan who lands next to them. It was 3 against one, but Godzilla shows no fear of these 3 creatures and lets out a roar of chellenge. Anguirus then rolls up and does a spindash right into Godzilla's stomach, knocking him over. He unrolls and King Ceasar runs to Godzilla, punching him in the belly and chest and face as hard as he can, bringing loud painfull roars from Godzilla over and over.

And Rodan then fires his purple heat beam at Godzilla repeatedly. Godzilla recovers from all the attacks, and catches Anguirus who jumps at him. He throws anguirus right on top of Rodan! Rodan gets knocked out cold from the impact, leaving it two against one.

Anguirus rolls up again and hits Godzilla with another spin-dash. Godzilla falls down once more to the ground hard. He looks up to see Anguirus coming right for him for another spin-dash. Godzilla reacts fast and fires his atomic breath, zapping Anguirus into a rock wall and knocking the spiked monster out cold as well. It was now King Ceasar and Godzilla. King Ceasar's ears stick up in attack position.

Godzilla roars for King Ceasar to come at him, and King Ceasar, with a snarling roar, charges at him with full speed. Before Godzilla can react, King Ceasar kicks him in the throat, sending Godzilla into a backflip, right into a big rock wall. When Godzilla hits it back first, a bunch of bigs rocks come down and bury the King Of Monsters.

King Ceasar roars in victory, but his victory was short-lived, when the rocks exploded and Godzilla came back up and he seemed to be really pissed off. Godzilla leaps into the air and does a bodyslam right on King Ceasar. He then pounds the lion-creature in the face repeatedly, making King Ceasar's nose bleedy, and then Godzilla lifts him up high into the air and with a mighty throw, King Ceasar is tossed head first into the rock wall, and is knocked out cold.

Godzilla roars loudly in victory. He has already beaten 7 other monsters total. All by himself. He then later returns to the sea for the night to get some sleep. But later that night, he is then seen walking through the city when two other monsters come up! Hedorah, the Smog Monster, and Ebirah, the lobster.

They both screech/roar at Godzilla, who in returns roars back.

Hedorah fires hot burning sludge balls at Godzilla, 2 landing on his chest and one landing on his shoulder. Godzilla roars loudly in pain as the sludge burns right through his skin. This distracts him long enough for Ebirah to jump into the air and tackle Godzilla to the ground.

Ebriah then punches Godzilla across the face with his big pincher claws. Godzilla shoves the giant lobster off of him and Ebirah grabs a big long pice of a building, throwing it towards Godzilla, and hitting him in the head with it, dazing Godzilla. Hedorah then fires a red lightning laser from his right eye, hitting Godzilla's shoulder. It hurt really bad, too. Godzilla screeches in pain and pounds the burning shoulder, trying to put it out.

Ebirah uses his big claw, grabbing Godzilla and with all it's strength, tosses Godzilla into a building and Hedorah fires his eye beam reapeatedly, burying Godzilla in nothing but debris. The two wait to see if Godzilla is still alive and then Godzilla explodes from the debris, and fires his breath at Ebirah, sending him down. Ebirah is on the ground screehing in pain, he was bleeding badly from his side.

Hedorah snarls at the mess Godzilla just did to his partner and fires his eye beams once more. But Godzilla ducks at the last second and fires his breath right into Hedorah's head, and his breath makes a large hole in Hedorah's head and blasts right towards Ebirah. The two die with a roar of defeat, and in a massive explosion.

Godzilla roars in victory but then spots a big meteor coming towards him and fires his ray up at it, but his atomic breath is not enough to stop the meteor. It hits Godzilla dead on and explodes. Godzilla is unharmed and as the dust clears, a monster by the name Monster-X, lands behind him and the two get into a big fight. Monster-X grabs Godzilla's arms and twsits them, lifting Godzilla up and making him roar in pain from the arms being twisted. Godzilla fights it off and tries to hit Monster-X with his tail and he dodges.

Monster-X is then met with Godzilla's ray in his face, sending him 2 yards back away from Godzilla. Monster-X fires back, shooting gold swirly beams onto Godzilla's hip, chest, and side. Godzilla falls down in pain from the attack. Soon, Mothra is seen coming to help Godzilla, but before Mothra can get to him, Gigan, now repaired, and with new saw like arms, comes out and fights Mothra.

They clash into each other a few times before Gigan grabs Mothra's underside with his tail, and sends him flying into the air. Mothra tries to retreat, and Gigan follows, slicing off a peice of Mothra's wing, and she goes spinning as she falls, right to the ground.

He then lands with Monster-X. Godzilla looks back and forth between the two strong Kaijus. He was screwed, but refused to back down. He roars and they both lunge at him. Gigan goes to slash Godzilla with his saw arm, but Godzilla ducks and he hits Monster-X by mistake, and is distracted enough to get knocked down by Godzilla's tail, and sent sliding across the ground.

He gets back up, bashes his saw hands together, and charges for another attack but Godzilla, acting fast, lifts up Monster-X high above, and over his head, and tosses Monster-X right into Gigan, hard. Gigan falls down hard from Monster-X's weight, and the two fall into a building from behind, getting hit with tons of debris.

The two recover and get back up out of the debris. They are seemingly really mad, too. This is not how their plan was supposed to go. Godzilla was not supposed to be winning, they were. They both decided it was time to put this King Of Monsters down for good! Right here, and right now! Monster-X jumps in the air and lands behind Godzilla, holding him in place. Gigan stomps over.

He starts up his saws, and slashes Godzilla once across the chest, bringing a roaring scream of pain from Godzilla. Gigan rears his other arm back to slash him again, but Godzilla twists his body to the right, forcing Monster-X to turn and get slashed in the back, who screeched in pain and was forced to let go of Godzilla. Before the two can do anything else, Mothra, still alive and able to fly, comes from behind, knocking them down.

Mothra lands flies next to Godzilla and screeches why she is here. Godzilla understands and nods and the two stand side by side, as do Gigan and Monster-X, who have gotten back up. Mothra tells Godzilla to take care of Monster-X, and that Gigan is hers. Godzilla roars in agreement.

Gigan follows Mothra who leads her away from Godzilla and the two begin fighting, arms and paws locked together like a wrestling match. Godzilla gets forced back by Monster-X's strenght, until Godzilla bites his nose, bringing a scream of pain and then does a Kangaroo-Kick like Gorosaurus, sending Monster-X down hard, and sliding across the city ground into a building.

About 100 yars away, Gigan was fighting Mothra. She fires her 2 red beams from her head at Gigan, hitting him in the neck and chest. Gigan roared in pain and took 3 steps back shaking off the pain. He then fired two little buzzsaw circles from his chest but Mothra dodges them and they go flying right back, cutting Gigan's head off as it falls off with sparks coming from it. Gigan is still standing, too.

But then Mothra turns brightly orange, covered in flames, and flies right through Gigan, causing a massive explosion, and gigan's now severed buzzsaw-arms fall to the ground with his severed head. Back with Godzilla and Monster-X. Godzilla has Monster-X down on the ground and is stomping him as hard as he can, right in the guts, hard. Monster-X gives roaring coughs each time his guts were stomped on.

Monster-X kicks Godzilla off, gets to his feet, and begins morping into a 3 headed dragon form, becoming...Keizer Ghidorah!

The newly formed dragon roars as does Godzilla, who fires his atomic ray at him. Keizer Ghidorah fires all 3 rays too and the beams struggle back and forth and soon Keizer Ghidorah's overpowers Godzilla's ray, knocking him down hard. Keizer Ghidorah fires all 3 gravity beams again, sending Godzilla sliding head-first into another building.

Keizer Ghidorah then throws all 3 heads back and fires the beams once more, lifting Godzilla more than 50 feet into the air and they drop him hard into another building, Godzilla was getting weak from the battle. The dragon monster once again, fires all 3 beams and sends Godzilla sliding across the ground fast through 4 big buildings, hitting a big one at the end.

Keizer Ghidorah then fires all 3 beams one more time, lifting Godzilla high and bringing him to him, and then drops him one more time, 5 feet from him. Kezier Ghidorah then stomps on Godzilla hard with his two front legs. And with one kick to Godzilla's chin, he is sent sliding back, back-first into a building. Keizer Ghidorah then stomps over and bites down on Godzilla's shoulders and neck, lifting the weak monster up off his feet.

And like a giant vampire eating blood, Keizer Ghidorah began sto suck the life out of Godzilla, slowly. Suddenly, the Gotengo ship comes in from behind and shoots a very powerful light blue beam into Godzilla's body, giving him a tremendous amount of power. And the now fully restored Godzilla, roars and does a power pulse, making Keizer Ghidorah drop him and Godzilla bites down on the right head's neck, but the middle head blasts Godzilla in the face, making him roar in pain.

It goes to fire again, but Godzilla fires his atomic breath, blowing the middle head clean off. The right head tries to blast him but he twists it to the left, making it blast off the left head. Godzilla then lifts the now one-headed Keizer Ghidorah up high and slams him down hard. Godzilla then stomps on the remaining head's neck, forcing gags out of his mouth. Godzilla then lifts it up by the tails, and throws him up into the sky. Godzilla spins around once, and summons his red atomic ray.

He fires up into the sky, hitting Keizer Ghidorah and blowing him up, in a massive bright explosion. Godzilla roars in true victory. The entire world was finally safe, and the battle was finally over. Godzilla then turns and walks towards to the sea, finally able to rest in peace.


End file.
